Sex On The Beach
by Violet Trancy
Summary: YAOI SMUT! RATED M FOR A REASON! LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND SEX BETWEEN TWO MALES! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Sasuke X Suigetsu.


Sasuke collapsed onto his bed after a long day at school. You'd think the girls would stop chasing after him after he came out as gay in middle school, but half of them are still trying to get in his pants. One girl actually said she could "cure" his gayness or if he wanted, she would wear a strap on. He proceeded to call her a disgusting bitch which led to her parents and his parents getting into a long argument. There weren't too many decent guys to pick from either, so that left Sasuke alone.

He had no friends because he was either a dick or a freak. It was up to whoever was judging him to decide, when in reality, Sasuke just wasn't sure how to handle social situations. Unlike his brother the smooth talking Itachi who could make any girl soak her panties and a straight guy jizz his pants. People didn't understand him and sometimes he didn't want them to. If that meant him staying locked in his room alone for the rest of his boring life, so be it.

After his nap was interrupted by his parents screaming at each other, Sasuke decided to eavesdrop. His parents always argued over the stupidest stuff.

"You can't protect him forever!" His father shouted. "I could handle having a gay son, but being gay doesn't mean you go around harassing women! He's giving this family a bad name!"

Oh…right. Earlier today, Sasuke had made the decision to harass the girls since they were harassing them. Just to give them a taste of their own medicine, but I guess that wasn't his smartest idea.

"You leave Sasuke alone!" His mother screamed. "He's in high school and obviously confused. He'll grow out of it soon."

Grow out of it? His mother had told him she supported him and still loved him, despite being attracted to men. She had actually sat there with a smile on her face and lied to him? He knew he was a disappointment in his father's eyes, but he'd always had his mother. That's what he'd thought up until this point.

"Listen, I think we're on the same page, but are thinking of two different solutions to the problem."

The problem? So, that's what they were going to call him now.

"If he was more like his brother then we wouldn't be having this kind of conversation. He just had to go and be different!" She sighed, "Let's compromise okay?"

"Fine," he paused, "But this is my one and only option. Disown."

"You want to disown Sasuke?" She stared at her feet, "I guess it's-"

Sasuke had heard enough and decided to make his presence known, "You don't have to go through all that legal bullshit if you want me out of here." He said as he slowly made his way down the stairs.

"Sasuke! Don't curse in front of your mother!"

He chuckled, "Mother? I thought you were disowning me."

"It's not like that," she tried to reach out to him.

"Don't touch me," his voice was laced with venom. "I'll leave right now and you'll never hear from or see me ever again. Will that satisfy you? Oh and don't pay for any of my shit. I don't need anything from you."

"But Sasuke what about your medi-"

"I can handle it!" He shouted in his mother's face. "Stop paying for it," he said and calmly walked out the front door.

Sasuke didn't have any friends to turn to and he didn't have a car to sleep in or drive, but his legs weren't broken and could easily take him out of this piece of shit town. Sleeping outside wasn't a problem either. He'd done it many times when he'd sneak out just to get away from his brother gloating about another Uchiha accomplishment. There was only one thing that worried him and would probably be what ended his life, but he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. Right now, he'd made it to the beach and decided to look around for a cave to spend the night in.

He finally found a small opening and wormed his way in. It was actually much bigger on the inside and was strangely set up in a way that looked like someone's home. There were fish bones scattered around, scratches on the walls and random objects all over the floor. Bits of paper, broken glass plastic bottles and so on. Sasuke was starting to second guess his shelter. What if he'd stumbled into some animals den and he ended up getting attacked? He stood up and was about to leave when a voice from behind startled him.

"Leaving so soon? But I've always wanted company."

Sasuke turned around and expected to be attacked by some drunk homeless man, but was met with the smiling face of a teenage boy. "Hiya!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Hi and bye." He didn't know who this was and he didn't feel like putting up with more than he had to.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" The stranger asked. "This is the only cave in the area that hasn't been taken over by a rabid animal. I've got blankets for you and if you're cool enough, something else too."

Sasuke noticed the glint in the mystery man's purple eyes and decided to settle back down. "Fine. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Cool!" The man cheered. "I'm Suigetsu, what's your name?"

"Sasuke," he said simply. He examined Suigetsu closely, he wasn't half bad looking, but his pointed teeth and purple eyes made the teen a little unsure. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a shark."

"Nope! Not a shark, but I am a merman."

Sasuke scoffed, "Yea and I have loving parents, a brother that's not a giant douche and a home."

"You're homeless?" Suigetsu gave him a sympathetic look before reaching for something in the darkness, "I bet you're tense. This will make you feel better!" He pulled out a rock with dried sea weed resting on it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Sasuke asked. This guy was strange, but at least he wasn't alone.

Suigetsu pulled a lighter out from underneath a plastic bag, "You roll it up and smoke it! Trust me, you'll feel a lot better. I've been doing it for years."

Sasuke wasn't one to be easily influenced by drugs, but he couldn't sink much lower, right? "What does it do to you?"

Suigetsu laughed, "Makes you happy. You'll laugh a lot and feel a lot better. Trust me, it's safe." He rolled up the dried plant and handed it to Sasuke along with the lighter, "I'll be nice enough to let you go first."

Sasuke lit the plant and sucked the smoke into his lungs, it wouldn't hurt for him to feel happy for a little while. Even if he did end up tripping balls, any reality was better than this one. He quickly started coughing and almost dropped the lighter.

Suigetsu patted his back, "It gets easier. I almost coughed up a lung the first time I tried, but it's worth it. Do it again."

Sasuke tried again and it was surprisingly smooth and didn't taste horrible. He'd assumed the plant would taste like dirty ass. He blew the smoke out into the air and smirked, "Better, but when does the whole feel better and happiness kick in?" He handed the seaweed back to Suigetsu who took it into his mouth.

"You'll know. It hits you like a brick wall and you'll feel so good you'll never wanna come down from that kinda high."

Sasuke knew he shouldn't be smoking; it was bad for him. But, there were worse things in the world than doing drugs: rape murder and according to his dad, fucking another guy fell on that list. "Oh, holy shit." Sasuke assumed he'd hit the brick wall Suigetsu was talking about earlier. The smoke began to turn into a lovely pink color and the cave looked like it was shifting. He started laughing for no apparent reason and flopped onto Suigetsu's shoulder. "You weren't kidding. I'd do this every day if I could. You know that?"

Suigetsu laughed and patted Sasuke on the head, the drug was starting to affect him too. "You're cool, Sasuke." He busted out laughing, "I'll smoke with you any day!"

Sasuke laughed and accidently put his hand on Suigetsu's thigh.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you something about this," he said with a grin on his face. "Whenever you smoke this stuff, it makes you horny has hell. You'll literally wanna stick your dick in anything." He grinned, "One time, I ended up fucking a seashell cuz there was nobody with me."

Sasuke started laughing at the image of the teen sticking his dick in a seashell when his attention was directed to the growing problem in his pants. "You got any seashells?" He asked jokingly.

"No, but you can fuck me if you want?" Suigetsu said. "Unless you're not in to guys." He was only half serious.

Sasuke grinned like an idiot, "Oh I'm as gay as they come," he grinned. "I'll fuck you."

Suigetsu collapsed onto his back, "Naw, it'll go away in a minute, I was just kidding about the whole fucking you thing. But I did fuck a seashell."

Sasuke leaned his head back on the cave wall and sighed at the smoke filled area. "Man."

"Woman," Suigetsu responded.

"Bitches," Sasuke said and started giggling.

Suigetsu's laugh bounced off the cave walls. He turned toward Sasuke and stared at him with glazed eyes. "I gotta stash."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Stash of what?" He smiled, "Stash of porn?" He laughed stupidly at his own joke.

"Well yes, but I was talking about some food I borrowed from a couple stores. Aren't you hungry?"

Strange, Sasuke wasn't feeling hungry earlier. He shrugged it off and blamed it on the drug. "I want some damn Cheetos."

Suigetsu stood up and leaned on the cave wall for support, "Okay, I'll get you some damn Cheetos." He disappeared into the back of the cave for a few minutes and came back with an armful of junk food and pop. "Help yourself."

Sasuke grabbed the big bag of Cheetos and started shoveling them into his mouth while Suigetsu downed all the Dr. Pepper. "Fuck, I'm tired." Sasuke said once he'd had his fill.

"Side effect. You're gonna have some fucked up dreams," Suigetsu said, but Sasuke had already passed out.

 _"Fuck Sasuke! Now!" Suigetsu was completely naked on his hands and knees. "Hurry up I want it now!"_

 _They were still in the cave and surrounded by smoke, but they'd lost their clothes at some point in their drug induced state and now Sasuke was about to fuck some stranger._

 _A hot stranger that was exposing himself right now._

 _He smirked, "Fine. But I'm not going to be gentle with you just because we've just met." He crawled over to Suigetsu and held his hips in place._

 _"I'm not gonna break! Now put it in me!"_

Sasuke jolted awake and was met with the blinding light of the sun leaking through the cave entrance. He groaned and rolled over.

"Good morning star shine!" Suigetsu cheered from across the cave. "You sure do moan a lot in your sleep. Have any fucked up dreams you wanna tell me?"

Sasuke ignored him and focused on his pounding head and churning stomach. It felt like he'd been drinking all night, but how did smoking get him in this state? He felt his muscles contract and emptied his stomach onto the floor.

"Oh shit, forgot about this!" Suigetsu hurried over to Sasuke and held his hair back with one hand and placed the other over his stomach. "Are you alright? Do you feel weird anywhere?" He'd forgotten that sometimes people get really sick the morning after.

Sasuke's throat felt like it was on fire, but he didn't think that was out of the ordinary. He tried to speak, but more Cheetos came out first. He felt a warm sensation on his stomach and lower body; for a minute, he thought he'd pissed his pants, but his entire body was dry. The sick feeling went away almost instantly and Sasuke pushed his way out of Suigetsu's grasp. Instead of getting angry about not getting a warning about the aftermath of smoking seaweed, Sasuke smiled. He then realized that he'd entered a strangers home, smoked his seaweed, eaten his food and now he'd thrown up all over the place. "Oh God, I can't believe I did this."

Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders and helped Sasuke away from the mess he'd created. "No big deal. I can clean it up."

"No, about everything I did. I came into here unannounced, did your drugs, ate your food and now I've thrown up like an idiot. I'm sorry."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow, "I don't care. I hardly ever get to be around people. I like the company."

But Sasuke hadn't heard him. He was trying to stop his body from doing something even more embarrassing and horrifying. His heart was starting to race and his breathing had become shallow. He couldn't force the darkness away from the corners of his eyes and he slowly let it take over.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!"

He could hear Suigetsu calling out to him, but the voice wasn't coming from overhead like it normally does when this happens to him. It was beneath him. The fuzziness in his eyes cleared and he realized that he was looking down at himself and Suigetsu.

What the hell was this? An OBE or was he dead? He couldn't feel his heart in his chest or even get the urge to breathe. Yup, he was dead. He should've expected this when he told his parents to stop paying for his medicine, but at least he was able to enjoy his last day with an attractive guy.

"Dammit Sasuke wake up! I don't wanna do this to you, but I'm not gonna let you die!" Sasuke could actually feel Suigetsu touching his face and back, so he tried moving closer to see if that might pull him out of this state, but it was no use. "I didn't want to do this to you and you're probably going to hate me for it, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you die when I can save you!"

Suigetsu picked up his unconscious form and carried him to the back of the cave where he'd disappeared to last night. He watched as Suigetsu ran past his food and porn stash toward a large body of water. Sasuke smirked at the porn and made a mental note to call him out on it if he managed to come out of this.

The body of water was too small to be the ocean, but too big to be a pond. "Dammit Sasuke don't make me do this!" He tried getting him to wake up one more time before giving up on that method and carried his body into the water.

Sasuke could feel his body grow numb as Suigetsu leaned him against the rocky edge.

"Please don't hate me for this," he murmured before dipping below the surface.

He didn't understand, what was Suigetsu going to do that would make him hate him?" Suddenly, he felt his lower body and stomach start to tingle. An invisible force started pulling at his arms and he was thrust back into his body.

"Sasuke? Sasuke can you hear me?"

He made incoherent mumbling noises before attempting to open his eyes. He could feel his heartbeat again and finally, his lungs were able to expand. "Suigetsu?" He forced his eyes open and saw the man hovering over him in the water.

"Thank god!" He shouted in Sasuke's face. "Why didn't you tell me you'd start seizing out if you got high? Your heart actually stopped beating!"

"It wasn't the smoke," he choked out and ran his wet fingers through his hair. "That happens if I don't take pills for it every day."

"Why the hell didn't you take your damn pills?" Suigetsu slowly calmed down once he saw that Sasuke was going to be fine.

"Because my parents were the ones paying for them, so when they kicked me out last night I couldn't get my pills anymore. I knew this would happen and that without that medicine I'd probably end up dead, but when I found you and you offered to let me smoke I decided to spend that last time with you."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow "Why did your parents kick you out?"

"Because I like to fuck guys and am a nightmare to deal with. Forget that though, how in the word did you manage to save me? I should be dead right now?"

He sighed and shifted his gaze to the water rippling around them, "Please don't hate me, but in order to bring you back, I…had to make you like me."

"What do you mean and why would I be mad?"

"Don't you remember what I told you last night? You know, about being a merman?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Stop messing with me. What really happened?"

"If you don't believe me, then go underwater." Suigetsu dove under the cool water and Sasuke followed him down.

He opened his eyes to see what nonsense he was talking about when he realized that the man in front of him had small fins on his forearms, gills on his neck and a a light blue tail where his legs should be. Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly looked down at his own body and saw that he was sporting a black tail. He swam back up to the surface and waited for Suigetsu.

"Do you hate me?" He asked once he broke through the water. "I made it so that you won't seize out anymore, but you can't be too far from the ocean."

Sasuke looked down at the black fins on his forearms and slowly reached up to find a pair of gills on his neck. "Am I tripping balls from that drug? Or did I go insane and I'm in a damn asylum? You know what? I don't give a flying fuck. Anything's better than my life before meeting you."

He smiled, "Good, because you're staying with me."

"So umm…when will my…tail go away and I can walk around again?"

"When you get out of the water and no it won't hurt." He answered Sasuke's next question before he could answer it.

He smirked, "I just remembered that I was going to call you out on your porn collection back there." He laughed when he saw Suigetsu's face turn a little pink. "What? I've seen naked women before, I just prefer looking, sucking and fucking someone with a dick."

He rolled his eyes, "There aren't any women in my collection."

"Oh really? So you like fucking guys to?" A mischievous grin made its way onto Sasuke's face.

"Make fun of me all you want, but I prefer being on the receiving end. It's harder, rougher and being filled up with someone's dick is the best feeling ever."

"So what you siren? You lure men down here into your sex cave and let them fuck your brains out?" He was waiting for Suigetsu to take the bait.

"Human men don't do it for me, they'll drown if I try to take them to my real sex cave."

Perfect. He'd taken the bait. "But I won't."

Suigetsu finally caught on to what Sasuke wanted, "How about I take you there, but that place isn't for some "making love" shit. I wonder if you're rough enough to handle me."

Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu's arm, "You won't know until you take me there. I won't hesitate to fuck the shit outta you."

Suigetsu smirked before dragging Sasuke underwater toward a small underwater cave that opened up into an air pocket.

Sasuke wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't going to hesitate. The second they broke the surface, he had Suigetsu pinned against a rock, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a month. Now, get out of this water."

Suigetsu complied and made room for Sasuke to pull himself out. Their fish like features disappeared and was replaced with human looks and wet clothes. "Strip for me," he ordered and watched him remove the wet clothes until he was completely naked. Sasuke took in the younger male's muscular body. He was also well hung, but he had a few appendages he was proud of too. He tore off his own clothes and pounced onto Suigetsu, knocking him onto his back. Sasuke quickly flipped him over and adjusted him onto his hands and knees. "No way in hell am I letting you suck me off with those sharp teeth of yours."

"Your loss, I give great fucking blowjobs."

Sasuke took a second to stare at his own personal fuck toy when he realized he didn't have any lotion. He didn't want to hurt Suigetsu that bad.

"Just do it already! It won't hurt me!" He shouted as if he were a mind reader.

He shoved himself inside Suigetsu all at once and grunted at how hot and tight he was. He reached forward and pulled Suigetsu's wrists above his head before slamming into him.

"Fuck!" Suigetsu cried out. He'd never been stretched this much and so full. He pushed his hips back against Sasuke and clenched around him causing the dominate male to shout and throw his head back. He thanked whatever deity that existed for giving him the ability to lubricate his body whenever he needed to. He growled when Sasuke pulled out of him without any sort of warning. "What are you doing?"

"Turn around. I want you to ride me. I want to see your face when I make you cum."

Holy shit. Sasuke was the master of dirty talk. Suigetsu straddled the man's waist and lowered himself onto Sasuke's cock. He felt Sasuke grab his hips and move him forward and back while thrusting up into him. Suigetsu pushed himself down and tightened his body. Suigetsu could feel himself on the verge of cumming, he just needed a little more. "Faster!" He shouted. He cried out his release and felt Sasuke pour into him while his body was racked with spasms.

He rolled off of Sasuke and tried to catch his breath while bodily fluids dripped out of him. Once his breathing had returned to normal, he reached for something above their heads.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

Suigetsu grinned and held out a lighter and more seaweed, "Don't you know you're supposed to smoke after great sex?"

"I'm already high from fucking you and you want to get even higher?"

"Sex, smoke and then some more sex. You can never have enough."


End file.
